Self-Medication (Venture Bros. episode)
Self-Medication is an episode of the series The Venture Bros. This episode begins with Dr. Venture fleeing the compound from the Monarch and his flying cocoon. Dr Venture makes it to the roof, but falls off to his doom. He is caught by several ropes shooting out from a giant robotic hand on the cocoon. The Monarch treats Dr Venture as a puppet, using the ropes to control his limbs and make him dance. As it seems the Monarch finally has Dr. Venture, an alarm goes off. Dr Venture checks his watch and tells the Monarch that he has a therapy session. The Monarch checks the new Mental Health Clause of the Guild's rules and confirms that an villain must release his arch if they have to receive psychiatric help. The Monarch calls off his henchmen, and they release the Venture Brothers and Sgt. Hatred. #21 tells Sgt. Hatred that he got lucky this time, and that he owed him one. The next scene flashes back to when Dr. (Rusty) Venture was a child seemingly talking to a therapist. He talks about how he can't make friends his own age, that he's always around adults who want to kidnap him, and that he doesn't even want to be a super scientist. As he speaks his father Dr. Jonas Venture (apparently acting as his therapist) sneaks back into the room and pretends as if he had been there the whole time. He criticizes Rusty for blaming all his problems on his father. The scene transitions back to the present where Dr. Venture is talking to a real therapist. Apparently he is in a group therapy session for former “Boy Adventurers”. Among them are Action Johnny, a former aged Wonder boy, two former boy detectives (parodies of The Hardy Boys), and a robot named Ro-Boy (a parody of Astro Boy). They each introduce themselves to Dr. Venture and talk about their problems. Meanwhile Sgt. Hatred, the Venture Brothers, and the Monarchs henchmen go to see a movie. Sgt. Hatred notices that the theater has a lot of young children and starts to worry, while Hank complains about the henchmen being in the way of the movie. The therapist is using puppet therapy on Action Johnny to help him deal with his issues. When Dr. Venture walks up for his turn the Therapist seemingly gets a charlie horse, but then spasms to floor and dies. As they inspect the body, a viper slithers out of the Therapist's pants (Johnny says its Two-Step Viper but the others say its an urban myth, confirming via googling it on a PDA) & attacks Dr. Venture who is hloding the doctor's coffee cup which contains snake pharomones, Dr. Venture spills it on WonderBoy, who runs around the room. Ro-boy wakes up (after accidently rebooting himself) and kills the snake with his laser eyes. The therapy group decides to try and solve the Therapist's murder, finding a matchbook that Johnny reconizes. They travel to the bar, where Johnny notices a former henchman of Dr. Z. The group then gets involved in a bar brawl. They then travel to Dr. Z home, and Johnny confronts him believeing he killed their, but Dr. Z denies it. Dr. Z's wife invites everyone to dinner. Dr. Z tells them they need to growup and to stop living in the past. Dr. Z & his wife lament that they were unable to have children, Ro-Boy asks them if they would be willing to adopt him. Dr. Venture thanks them for helping him to realize he doesn't need therapy, despite his childhood, he has moved on from it (as he has his own business & family). Meanwhile, Sgt. Hatred has left the movie and returned to the Venture Compound & locked himself in the panic room. Dean & Hank try to convince him to come out, but he refuses. Hank gets an idea to dress like Princess Tinyfeet to lure Hatred out of the panic room. Hatred comes out of the panic room only to be tranquilized by #21 & his squad. 21 thanks Hank for giving him a shot a Hatred, refering to 21's earlier comment at the being of the episode. Afterwords, at the Monarch's cocoon, the Monarch visits 21 in his room & inquires if his mission was a success. Their conversion reveals the Monarch is responsible for the Therapist's death (allowing to continue arching Dr. Venture without any possible inference). Category:The Venture Bros. episodes